<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Elysiumtale by Lady_Yashacat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24399301">Elysiumtale</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Yashacat/pseuds/Lady_Yashacat'>Lady_Yashacat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Writers_verse [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Elysiumtale (Undertale AU), Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:01:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24399301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Yashacat/pseuds/Lady_Yashacat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Queen Lucida Sans is on a warpath to find out who killed her brother. Lucida's searching leads her to the Lord of Shadows and His shadow armies. Lucida leaves her world to get help from Error and Ink. Lucida ends up finds the multiverse in chaos. Chara has made a missy for Lucida to clean up. How would Lucida save the multiverse? Can she get her brother back?</p><p> Info on AU and Characters: chapter 1-?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Writers_verse [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Elysiumtale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Elysiumtale is created in response to Reapertale, when Reaper (Sans) and Grim (Papyrus), was created by Alchemy (Gaster). As a place for the souls to go before they can be reborn into Muiltvers.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>-Elysium</strong> or the Elysian Fields is a conception of the afterlife that developed over time and was maintained by some Greek religions.<br/>
This story is an AU where Reapertale sans and papyrus send soul they reap too. Elysiumtale is created in response to Reapertale, when Reaper (Sans) and Grim (Papyrus), was created by Alchemy (Gaster).</p><p><strong>-Five islands</strong> make up the island Kingdom of Elysium, Starting from Biggest to smallest. </p><p>The biggest of the islands is called <strong>Elysium</strong>. It's where the royal family lives and the city of Clover. Clover city is home to pure souls. They are looking to rest before being reborn into a new life. Some stay until the soul dead. Soul dead is a state in which a soul dies after being reborn to mini times.</p><p>The second biggest is <strong>Hades</strong>. It's where <strong>Tartarus</strong> prison resides. Souls with high LV go there to work through their hate and anger problems. Sometimes they can be reborn again too. Some souls want permadeath. They don't want to be reborn.</p><p>The Isle Of <strong>Shades</strong> is a medium-sized island. Shades island houses the souls of the fallen warriors and soldiers that were never claimed by their families. Their souls are forever wandering the island. </p><p>The Isle Of <strong>Lindo</strong> is the smallest island. It's home to souls that have unfinished business or refused to believe they are dead. Sometimes they are just working through the pain of the loss of life. (five stages of grief.)<br/>
That the end of their journey through the five stages of grief, the majority goes for permadeath.</p><p>The last island is an island in the middle of a lake. It is known as the isle of <strong>Mirrors</strong> is guarded by the royal family. The island gets its name from the mirror-like fountain found on the island. It's said to look into this mirror-like surface is to look into your next life or to see your final death in its mirrored waters.</p><p><strong>-The members of the Royal Family.</strong> The Old Queens, and four skeleton sidlings. (oldest to youngest)</p><p>
  <strong>-The Old Queens</strong>
</p><p>The first Queen is <strong>Nemesis</strong>, Goddess of Divine Retribution and Revenge. Nemesis was brought to life by Toriel, Goddess of Life(Reapertale), for venges on Asgore for having Gaster make the gods of Deaths. She is a female skeleton monster, stands at 6.8 feet, her eye-lights are yellow and purple. Nemesis will always look for a justified reason for revenge or retribution will punish someone for their wrongdoing or for crimes they did. The punishment has to fit the crime. She didn't punish Asgore or Gaster for the venges for Toriel. Nemesis sees the gods of death as a necessary need for the balances of the Multiverse. Nemesis Kiros, based on the Greek Goddess of the same name.  <a href="https://www.greekmythology.com/Other_Gods/Nemesis/nemesis.html">Nemesis</a><br/>
Looks: <a href="https://www.pinterest.com/pin/61783826110971792/">Dress</a></p><p>The second queen of Elysium is <strong>Nut</strong> and a soulmate of Nemesis. Nut is the Goddess of the mothers, astronomy, and the universe. She takes her role as a mother very seriously. so don't go hurting her children. She will kill you. Her soul color is turquoise is reflected in her eyes. She is a goddess from the Outertale timeline. Nut Kiros, based on the Egyptian Goddess of Sky. <a href="https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nut_(goddess)">Nut</a><br/>
Looks: <a href="https://www.pinterest.com/pin/481251910188282958/">Hair</a><br/>
<a href="https://www.pinterest.com/pin/481251910187219123/">Dress</a></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>